


Cold Showers

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Harukawa Maki, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Kaede tries to take a shower to shake off some horniness, but thanks to Maki it has the opposite effect.





	Cold Showers

**Author's Note:**

> more porn for my bes frien

Maki’s lips pressed against hers, hard, smearing her red lipstick and probably bruising her mouth in the process. Kaede gasped sharply, squirming slightly against the strong arms and firm body holding her down to the grassy ground beneath her. The pianist whined, and Maki’s lithe, calloused fingers ran up and down her pussy, pressed against her clit, poked and prodded and stroked until her orgasm built closer, closer. Her entire body was so tightly wound up and hot and close to the edge, but a hiss of “don’t cum yet” was enough to get her to exercise what little self control she had over her body--

And her alarm blaring cut off the dream just before she could climax.

Kaede groaned as she reached over, smacked the top of her alarm clock to make the constant beeping stop as she finally yanked the blanket off of her. She rolled out of bed, stumbled into their ensuite bathroom and turned on the water to the shower, unbuttoning and shrugging off her nightgown. She pulled off her panties, winced slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of her slick sticking to the fabric and her skin. Wet dreams had never been as inconvenient as they were when she had to leave for work in a couple hours, but instead of dwelling on it she turned the knob of the shower to cold.

She went about her business, washed her hair and got started on washing her body when the door to the bathroom opened. Kaede opened the curtain to the shower to double check and make sure that it was her wife walking into the bathroom. Maki kicked off her underwear as she climbed into the shower with Kaede, and hissed at the cold water. “Jesus Christ, Kae, this is fucking freezing,” the other woman scolded her, changing the temperature of the water to be warmer, much warmer, and Kaede tried to keep her gaze off of her wife’s body, not trusting her body after the dream she’d just had.

The pianist turned around so that she was no longer facing her wife as she finished rinsing her hair, and jumped faintly when strong, calloused hands rested against tense muscles. Maki rubbed her back gently and soothingly; “You looked stressed,” the ex assassin explained, voice flat but holding a softness that was reserved for Kaede and Kaede alone. The pianist bit her lip; she was pretty sure that the gentle, soothing rubbing wasn’t meant to be arousing, but her dream passed through her mind and she rubbed her thighs together, tried to avoid the arousal building in her lower belly.

Unfortunately - or, if she was being honest, fortunately - it didn’t go unnoticed by her ever smart and attentive wife. “Or is this what you were stressed about?” Maki asked, her voice a little more teasing as she reached between Kaede’s thighs and one talented finger ran along her wet slit. Kaede whimpered, her hips rolling forward desperately. She had absolutely no self control, she just wanted more touches in and she wanted more simulation, she didn’t care if she ended up late for work in the process.

“Please,” the pianist pleaded, her voice soft and hoarse as her girlfriend reached up to cup one breast in a strong hand. The other girl gently squeezed and kneaded at the flesh, and Kaede couldn’t help the soft and hoarse whimper that pushed its way out of her throat. “God, Maki, yes, that’s what I was thinking about, I had a wet dream about you last night and I thought a cold shower would help and - ah!” She was cut off by Maki’s pointer finger pushing against her clit. She whined again, felt Maki carefully bunch up some blonde hair in one hand and pull it off to the side to expose her neck.

The ex assassin pressed kisses and gentle nips against the side of her neck, against her throbbing pulse as Kaede threw her head back and tried to avoid grinding against her wife’s hand. She was a little surprised when her wife turned her around, pushed her up against the wall of the shower; the pianist almost felt like she was about to slip on the wet floor, gripped Maki’s shoulders tightly to avoid doing so. Her wife removed her hand from her pussy and rested it against her hip instead.

Maki stopped kissing and teasing at her neck in order to press their lips together, gently lifting Kaede by her hips and resting her against her thigh. The pianist gasped softly, surprised by the pressure against her pussy and by the strength of her wife. Maki’s checkered past had given her more than enough physical strength, but that didn’t mean that it wouldn’t surprise and impress Kaede every time she used it. “You’re so beautiful,” the other woman hissed when she pulled out of the kiss, and the pianist twitched.

She could no longer keep herself from grinding up against Maki’s thigh, feeling the ex assassin’s hands wander from her hips and up her body. Skilled hands squeezed and kneaded Kaede’s breasts, sharp nails scraped against her bare skin, and the blonde leaned forward in a way that made her clit press against her wife’s thigh. A choked whimper left her, thighs twitching as she squeezed Maki’s shoulders. Teeth nipped at the pianist’s lower lip, and she could feel a climax beginning to build up in her abdomen. “Maki, please, please, please,” she begged, her voice weak and desperate.

Before she could cum, however, Maki put her down on her feet and pushed her down by the top of her head. Kaede didn’t hesitate in getting down on her knees, her breath hot and her face flushed as she expectantly looked up to her wife. She found that the other woman was also blushing heavily, water beating down on her back and dark brown hair hanging in her face. The pianist took in how beautiful her wife was, from the bottom to the top, before finally turning her attention to her wife’s dick, standing hard at attention and waiting for her. The blush on her face deepened.

Finally, Kaede leaned forward and took the tip of her wife’s cock in her mouth, gently closed her fist around the base of Maki’s length and giving gentle pumps as she ran her tongue along the tip. She heard Maki moan softly, hips bucking a bit to force some more of her into Kaede’s mouth, and the pianist accepted it without hesitation. She loved her wife, every piece of her, everything she could eat up. She worked diligently, took Maki’s moans and whispers of praise to mean she was doing good.

“Fuck, Kaede,” her wife hissed, a hand brushing through her hair and gripping tightly near her scalp before pulling her off with a lewd  _ pop. _ Kaede blinked up at the other woman, eyes a little glazed over and hazy from desperation and libido. “Is this okay?” the ex assassin asked, holding Kaede up so that the blonde could wrap her legs around her wife’s hips, her arms wrapping around Maki’s neck. Kisses were pressed against the corner of the pianist’s mouth, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, and Kaede moaned and leaned into the affection. “Come on, use your words.”

“Yes, yes, that’s perfect, please,” the pianist responded, her voice desperate and pleading as Maki kissed her again and easily pulled her forward. She was wet enough thanks to a combination of the water and the foreplay that her wife slipped inside of her easily, nestling like she belonged there. Like the two of them were puzzle pieces, meant for each other. The two of them moaned in unison, Kaede resting her head against her wife’s shoulder as she adjusted and let out a dreamy sigh. The combination of love and lust throughout her entire body was enough to make her wiggle her hips, seek out more friction.

Maki’s hands gripped her sides to keep her steady and stable, make sure that she wouldn’t accidentally drop Kaede. It wouldn’t be the first time the blonde had fallen or been dropped when they decided to make love anywhere but in bed, but her wife desperately wanted to make sure the last had already happened. “You’re so beautiful, I love you so much,” the brunette moaned against Kaede’s ear, pressed one more kiss against her jaw before beginning to thrust. 

The pianist moaned, leaned most of her body against the wall of the shower as her wife adopted an easy and relaxed pace, kisses pressed against Kaede’s face and neck and collarbone as Maki spoiled her, treated her like a princess, like she was the most beautiful woman the other woman had ever seen or touched. This position let every thrust hit its mark deep inside of the pianist, and she couldn’t help but whimper and squirm slightly. She wanted more, she needed more, and Maki gave it to her. Every moan was a plea for more, and every thrust hit her even harder, every movement built her closer to her climax.

She finally reached orgasm easily when two skilled fingers pressed against her clit, and Kaede came hard. Her walls fluttered around Maki, and she couldn’t help but bite down on her wife’s shoulder as slower thrusts helped milk her through it. The pianist was almost a little surprised by how quickly her wife pulled out, but she was able to figure out why rather easily when she noticed Maki pumping herself desperately. The pianist immediately lowered herself down to her knees with an open mouth as her wife finished herself off and came in spurts across the pianist’s face.

The water washed her wife’s cum off of her face quickly, almost fast enough that it was almost disappointing. Maki pulled her up, held her in gentle arms and ran her hands through the blonde’s hair. “Do we have to go to work today?” Kaede asked, her voice coming out in almost a little whine, and Maki laughed softly - a sound that went right to the pianist’s heart. When she first met the other woman in high school, the brunette had been a cold and distant person that didn’t want to let anyone into her heart. Didn’t want anyone to get hurt by the cult she worked for a majority of her teenage years. But she had softened, had grown to trust her friends and Kaede, and she would never stop being proud of her wife for that.

“Yeah, we do,” Maki responded, pressing a gentle kiss against Kaede’s cheek before reaching for a bath loofah and some soap. She lathered soap on the pianist’s body, gently scrubbed away what cum was left on her chest. “Tell you what, though. Once we both get home, we can relax together and watch a movie and spend the whole night together. Does that sound okay?”

“I guess,” the pianist sighed, her tone a little joking as she sighed heavily and allowed the other woman to finish cleaning her off and give gentle kisses to her entire body as she was rinsed off. Kaede couldn’t help but giggle softly, and reached for the shampoo to help Maki wash her long hair. There was a lot of it, and it was a bit of a process to wash it all, but Kaede loved the way it looked. She loved every part of her wife, every scar from years of being an assassin and every inch of skin.

Once she had finally, regrettably separated herself from the shower, all she could do was dry her hair and dress herself before she needed to rush to the music hall where she worked. But as she made her way there for the day, she had a bit more of a pep to her step, the smile on her face was a little brighter, and all she could think about all throughout the day was Maki, how good she felt that morning, and how happy she would be to finally get home to the arms of her loving wife.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u enjoyed pleas!


End file.
